Dragon Bold
''"YES, finally someone is going to use me in the proper epic way!" Episode 10:"Dragon Bold" “…Noah?Psst..wake…please” “Hmm’?..beeep, it’s Noah’s secretary on the phone:the owner is currently sleeping, try again after 4 hours..at least.Zzzz.” “Noah..it’s me, Dawn , I have something very important to show you..I promise you won’t regret” “At 4:00 a.m.?I mean AT 4:00 A.M.?!Yawn..alright, let’s stand up” a very tired Noah stands off the bed barely managing to move while he follows the mysterious Moon Child Girl outside the mansion: it’s early on the morning, the sun hasn’t set yet in the sky, and the two teen agers are surrounded by the silence of the enchanted forest. Dawn quickly points to Noah to climb a pine and reach her above there, the guy takes about 10 minutes to arrive at the edge, falling numerous times,looking even more tired than before… “Pant..puff..soo,ok, what should make worthy this maiming climb I was forced to do?” he asked with a bit of irony, but Dawn smiled staying in silence, and glances at the horizon: the sunrise. At the first rays of light, the forest awakes in all her gorgeousness, the newborn birds chirp in search of their mama, the deers gallop from the bushes, in generally there’s an huge spectacle of nature. Noah gazes in astonishment: this is the kind of show you aren’t able to assist if you’re not special. “This”. “Wow…I, ahem, have to thank you for this, if would be for me, my laziness and my lack of curiosity I would have never had the honour to discover this world” Noah sits on the stick embracing her with an arm, and she blushes “Isn’t this the most beautiful dawn ever seen in your life?” “No. The most beautiful dawn I know is not the one in front of me now, but next to me.” One hour later a familiar sound breaks the peace and quiet of the place… ..”'PAPAPARA’PAPARA’PAPPAPAPARA’APAPPARAPPAARAPPAPA’!” waking up everyone else. Brick enthusiastically says good morning but is startled by Jo when he goes outside and finds her already in train. “Ah!You’re late for my standards, Cadet Pantswet”. "Actually I-I'm Sergeant, since yesterday" Brick blabs in reply with authority. "Then Sergie Wedgie" Jo retails back outbursting in giggles. ‘’Whimsical Dragons’’ “Is it Brick’s alarm clock again?Groan” Cody moans at contemporary with Sky, while Dave goes immediately to brush his teeth, but instead of the toothbrush he unawarely uses Paintbrush so when he notices it he runs away in disgust and panic fearing to be allergic to the paint, as Paintbrush calls him an idiot. Sky rolls her eyes at the germaphobe, then looks for her book as usual, but this time she can’t see it on the shelf, not in the bed and not even in her luggage, so where?! She quickly flips everything in despair, getting more and more nervous, eventually realize she probably lost it at the end of the last challenge, and launches “Haaaaaaargh, who the hell picked it?!!” a kind of inhuman scream, making cody to wet his pants. In the meanwhile an arguably sinister laughter echoes from somewhere. “Enchanted Butterflies” It’s Max.”Here you are, '''EVIL, finally I’ll show Dawn and everyone else that I am EVIL TO THE BONE. But how this works?Seems like a magic book of darkness,uhm” the chubby doer flaps some pages assuming a quizzical expression until he stops on a random page and read “The Evil-izer:with this spell you’ll be able to inflate the darkness into everyone you want..muhuhuhuh!SOOO EVIL. “ “Max, what are you doing, still playing at “The Villain I’m not”, guessed?” asks Noah with a smirk. “Shut up.AND PREPARE TO BE MY MINION SINCE NOW!” Max recitates the formula suddenly but nothing really happens, making him to look just like the ultimate dork “…..but..but..” before he’s lifted by Jasmine “Whatever, purple haired wombat,sarcastikoala, we get to go to breakfast now”. While being dragged the boy checks desperately the book reading the ending sentence “P.S:you have to be enough evil to cast it” and snaps “But I AM EVIL,EVIL,EEEEVIL!!!” Soon after breakfast, everyone is called at the east part of the island by Chris who’s arguing with someone at the phone, behind him there’s an huge portion of the forest that’s burning down and his interns are busy collecting pieces of wood, shattered buildings, exc… “Da bucket did happen here?” questions Paintbrush, glancing at the mess arching a brow. “Yes, yes, yes, I know it’s all my responsibility: can you tell me something NOT OBVIOUS?...urgh. Sorry,boss. I meant to say,who imagined this would..but I..(glom) have everything under control, it’s just business, ahem show!” Chris shuts the phone scoffling heavily, then quickly turns to the contestants with a wide fake smile:”Okay, campers, you know, this is episode 10, we’re at half of your adventure, and the real challenges are yet to begin. Before to talk about the new challenge for today, I want to introduce you a person I was forc-ehm strongly reccomended: a big clap for Ella!” he rolls his eyes to the sky. The girl looking stolen directly by a fairytale arrives being carried on by shining butterflies in the general astonishment ,except the huge disgust of Max and Chris, she immediately lets a melody coming from her mouth, when a long black triple dragon grabs her and flies away in a snap, roaring and smoking on everything on his way, interns included. Chris twitches at the contestant while the ringtone is hearable “…aaand the challenge starts! You have to save Ella… Justin suddenly comes out half-naked in a fireman suit shouting in bravery “It will be the courageous hot prince Justin to save the pink princess from her horrible destiny, a-ah!I don’t – The dragon returns and devours him in a single bite, then takes off again flying through the woods. “…or Justin,and rid off the creature. The first team who will save and bring back the princess or the prince will be safe.” “We need weapons to fight against a monster like that, at least!” “Well, search in the scrapyard and pick whatever you want..” “Scrapyard, you built a scrapyard in the middle of the nature, in this enchanted green lung?!That’s so wrong!You know which consequences this have on the animals?” Dawn glares at the host but Noah calms her with a pat on the shoulders. “There must be a place for my expensive furniture when I’m sick of it and want to replace it with new more expensive stuffs” replies Chris shrugging with no shame, grinning in pride. “Also one last thing: due to the fact that despite all the returnees the Whimsical Dragons are still whimps, Brick is moving to the opposite team!”This announce receives a particular complaint from Jo in the Confessional : “WHAT? Brick can’t change team: he’s the only one I like in this team…for the competition”. Brick on the contrary is eagered by the idea, salutes formally his former team and places in the Dragons. Jo frowns and orders to the Butterflies to head to the scrapyard. At the scrapyard everyone finds a way to have a weapon: Jasmine creates a sharp boomerang made with a stick, Jo forces her and Noah to build her a cannon, Noah makes also a slingshot and Dawn a bow, Max thinks he needs only the book and need to arrive first than them in order to tame the monster at his will. In the meanwhile at the opposite side the Whimsical Dragons are wondering about which is the best strategy to adopt, however only Paintbrush and Brick are focused… “A-ah!That’s the way I’m going to attack and slay that dragon:fear the paint and splash!!” the inanimate insanity ex-contestant dips his head into a bucket and shakes splatting paint everywhere. Brick is rummaging about how to deal with his new career: as a sergeant he should act as a leader, no? Why not become the leader of the Dragons,then? Sky instead seems air-headed, she can’t stop to think about the book, since without that she feels weak and lost, the anxiety and anger is morseling her soul, and Cody “Hey, I already said you look day after day more like my beloved forbidden dream Gwen?” is flirting on her, again, giving her the emicrany. “Cody, please, shut up and help me..!Help me find that damned..hhng..nevermind.” After a bit both the teams leave the place and goes to the seek for the dragon, following the tracks of destruction the hydra generously left behind. ‘’Enchanted Butterflies’’ Burned tree…scorchered bushes…Dawn can’t not prove misery while they’re walking through the destroyed part of the forest, she continuosly stops whenever she encounters a wounded animal to give it a first aid, re-builds the nests and welcomes in her pockets the littlest creatures, causing the frustration, HUGE frustration of “C’MON!WE MUST BE FIRST TO ARRIVE,IMPOSSIBLE WITH SUCH A SLOWPOKE PACE.” Jo. “Ohh, poor creatures of the nature, they’re still so shocked..don’t worry, you’ll be safe with me, who cares to win today?!! Blah, this cloy girl” Noah and Jasmine glare at her “What’s up with you 2, too?Move on faster, I don’t care for her”. By the way they are eventually the first team to exit from the forest and find the dragon: it’s hideous. Black with a blue belly, a crest on the head, a long tall neck and seems really hungry.There’s a castle behind. Noah is the first too speak, twitching “A-and we’re supposed to fight this seriously?Perfect”. Jasmine follows “He’s taller than Ayers Rock, maybe.Anyway, Ella should be prisoned in that castle.We should think first of all to save her, by climbing the main tower.” Jo shouts “Blah,blah,blah, only chicks waste time chitchatting. To the attack!” and blasts the first hit, causing the rage of the monster, that attacks back flamethrowing. She would be toast if Max wouldn’t appear in front carrying the book while speaking solemnly “In the name of evil, you’re now under my will, for the sake of the holy graal and sacred anvil, you..” being immediately ashed. “Thanks, finally you’re not utterly useless” Jo rushes together the other two in safety behind a boulder, contemporary Max runs away on fire and dives into the lake “Splash!Glu,glu,glu”. “Suppose you’re satisfied now, Dingodile , we’ll never manage to reach the tower in this way” Jasmine scolds. “Not if we use a bait, Kangarookie” Jo blinks and tosses Noah near the dragon.“Ahem,he-he-he-hello?Ahhhhhh!” this one is immediately pursued by one head but another snaps out breaking a wall and blocks the road to Jo and Jasmine, the latter launches an eye dagger to the Glee reject. “Why don’t you use your sight on it instead on me? Use those special aborigenal powers or the heck you have”. Dawn finally slides out reaching them all, no, wait, there are still some animals she forgot to check and cure:butterflies! She slowly floats backward away… “Whimsical Dragons” Each member of the team, except for Dave, arrives soon after, and stays astonished to the scene. “Ah-Ah!We’ve the victory in the loom” Paintbrush exclaims with a smirk “Meanwhile they keep distracting the dragon, let’s climb the left tower in tranquillity.” He, Brick and Cody approaches but the geek is rummaging on something.. “Hmm..I’m sure to have seen somewhere this monster..I know it…as in my pocket..wait,it’s a pocket monster?Yes, I recognize the hydra: Hydreigon!But I see only 2 heads, where’s the third?” just in time the third and most ferocious head appears “Wahh!” but Paintbrush blinds it for the necessary time for them to retire in safe in a shelter rock. In the meanwhile Sky crept to the Butterflies side and she’s now checking in secret if Noah, Jo or Jasmine has her book, but nope, so returns disappointed. Still heart bumping, Brick encourages the teammates, then finally Dave comes wearing on a silver armour “So, what do you think of my new look, guys?Dave the Great is here.” Cody asks him how he was able to create such a splendid clothes (complete with shield) by himself, but Dave refuses to tell the details looking in awkwardment. In a *flashback*… Dave: “So, this is my third wish: I want three more wishes.” Genius:”Congratulations, you discovered the trick, I mean, as your will, master.Then what’s her 4th wish?” Dave:”HER?I’m an HIM!Cough, I want to become an awesome prince, like those on the tales”. “Alright” Paintbrush interrupts starting a solemn speech “Maybe this gonna be tougher than I thought, but since when there are not difficulty tasks in a reality show? I took part at two seasons of one, you took part at..how many..6 seasons?..right, then you know and we know how to deal with the danger.We have only to do a team work exploiting the best inside each one!” Brick nods “I agree, sir!No,wait, maybe I should purpose.. Paintbrush cheers more, pointing a fist to the sky “YES, I candidate myself as your leader, becase we lost twice in a row, but I know that if.. “Wait, we lost twice?” Cody breaks in with a question. “Yeah. You lost against me as the killer and again yesterday:two times,but I believe… “I didn’t notice yet! Otherwise why am I here?This changes everything, we can relax” Cody lays on the green leaving both Brick and Paintbrush a bit shocked “Excuse me?What’s the point of that?” then Cody exhibits a statistic paper and explains “I learned some tricks from my (egh) fiancèe Gw..Sierra, and when a team loses two times in a row it’s impossible that’s gonna be a third time, this goes against the logic of the reality shows, never never never a TRIPLE DEFEAT happens for the same team.Trust me, in somewhat way we’ll win today, so why don’t eat chips and chill out?” Paintbrush shakes head “So you’re not gonna help?” and Brick frowns “Cody, don’t you think this is a little hazard?On warfare you never know you win until you do, this should be the same rule here.” Cody doesn’t listen to them, shrugs and repeats they have just to relax because they can float this episode without regrets, and then walks away whistling and crunching popcorns… “'FFFFLOATER!'” the sentient tool snarls then acquires back the calm “Alright, we don’t need him really.Here’s the plan: Sky will be the bait, with her olympian skills it won’t be difficult for her to dodge the attacks of the hydra enough to gain her attention, in the meanwhile me and Brick we’ll climb on the tower, get Ella and *win*” Brick claps but he’s also going to suggest his own plan, that explains in every single detail with pride and brave…to the audience in the Confessional. “No way, I have a better idea: I’ll return soon with that” Sky leaves with an excuse. “WHAT?C’mon!” Dave speaks next, assuming a glorious pose “You don’t need that biss when you have Dave the Great on your side :I’ll slay the dragon with just a finger!” and goes in front of Hydreigon, daring it to burn out him. Paintbrush slaps its front, but the shiny armour protects Dave from the flames, so Brick picks it and starts the climbing, but during the process his right arm twists and they fall down, at contemporary Dave dares too much, trips and due of the weight of the armour is no more able to stand up and he’s grilled by the hydra that melts down the clothes with an acid breath and burst out in tears (as usual). “Don’t worry, it’s not the first time I find myself into an uneasy situation like this, I can fix my arm in a sec-CRACK!” Brick’s wrist bone wrecks,too “O-Okay, maybe in a minute, hopefully?” a tear of pain drops down his face. A frustrated Paintbrush bangs his head onto the screen in the Confessional, many times, leaving some stains. In the meanwhile… “Where’s that book, where is IT?” Sky is keeping on searching for the Dark Magic Book everywhere:in the forest where she gets strangely attacked by many of the animals, in the tree house where she takes strangely too much to climb on it for her standards and not finds anything, she also tries at the spa mansion with no results. The panic is growing on her fastly: if the book isn’t anywhere this means currently someone is bringing it!But none of her teammates seems to, not even Dave.So…who..? She focuses her brains a minute:”Who would be interested on a book?...NOAH.He’s clever and schemer, also it was my fault if he was eliminated actually.” Sky runs back to the castle, but she trips on a root and encounters Dawn, who’s helping a family of butterflies to recover their burned wings “Now try flutter a little, slow, slow…oh, Sky?”. “Ops, sorry me, Dawn, I’m on the go” as Sky approaches more all the animals near Dawn rattles and covers behind her, she’s initially a little perplexed and can’t understand the reason but then she shivers terribily “Brrr..but you....t-that aura..” and quickly walks away from the dark olympian. Sky arches a brow for this but then continues on her own way. Dawn spies her from a safe distance, shaking her head “I have to warn the others about her, immediat-ehy, whose are these innocent abandoned eggs?Priority changes: I must… “YOU MUST return, my white kangaroo, now with us: Jo is making things even worse with the dragon and she’s using Noah as a shield” Jasmine appears from the bushes “I know you’d like to care for all the animals, but we need your competence there, please.” Dawn agrees and put back the eggs in the hideout with a worried look, promising them she will be back soon as possible. ‘’Enchanted Butterflies’’ ”C’mon, this is the best you can do?!” “Nice work, Jenius, let’s anger it more” “I was saying to you, infact” Jo dodges an hit making Noah as her shield, then uses the bazooka but this doesn’t affect in any way the monster “Crap, this contraption isn’t worth at anything, I knew that.Grrr, I need a better weapon than this:quick, build me one!” Noah gives her simply a dull look. Max returns wet “ I have it:my..” but he’s tossed away by the tail of Hydreigon immediately, again. “It’s kindness” suddenly they hear the soft voice of Dawn “A thing you’ll never be able to build, poor your soul” acquainted by Jasmine, she walks in front of the hydra but this one roars at her enough powerfully to blow her away! Jasmine and Noah are pretty disappointed as shocked by this, while Jo scoffles simply “Yes, I see, KINDNESS, THE WEAKEST WEAPON EVER, alright, you and you go back find me a sword in that scrapyard”. “NO!” Dawn shouts desperately almost begging “Violence is never the solution, I’m sure I can find a way to bring back the harmony in this creature: even dragons have sentiments!” and Jo dryly replies “So even dragons are losers” but Dawn “Even you have sentiments actually” and Jo startled speaks again “What? Nevermind, alright, you can keep on your hippy plan in company of the dillweed, at least it distracts the hydra, making you a pile of ashes.” Dawn is effectively smoked on chimmers soon after. An annoyed Jo lurks behind the first head of Hydreigon but she ends up in the eyes of the second one and screams as this is going to open his mouth, but Jasmine uses her lasso skills to block the attack and shuts the bite wrapping many times the rope around its muzzle. “I could have let you being devoured, but no. Do you still think kindness is useless, Jo?” Jaz smirks at her rival proudly, the other mutters something, “Anyway, I got an idea:use the neck of the hydra as a lifter.Hop!” The girl from the outback jumps onto the tamed head and climbs the skaled neck followed by Jo, eventually Hydreigon stands up again and this makes them to realize that they upside climbed, however Jasmine’s rope still hangs while they remain suspended in the void. ‘’Whimsical Dragons’’ Paintbrush is using a rope as well, but since there’s none other providing for distractions for the third head, he’s forced to carry on a blank loom and paints some kind of art on using..logically.. himself. “Urgh, the headache.Puff, pant, ahem, do you like abstractism?” he asks with a bright uneasy smile, he receives in answer a dragonbreath that burns out both him and his piece of art. “Paintastic…” however he starts to climb the tower but he’s spotted by the hydra that gnaws the rope and falls getting caught promptly by Brick that says to it do don’t worry because he offers his plain support to the mission, even if using only one arm, as he was taught by his superiors during the military bootcamp. Paintbrush thanks but is a little perplexed how this would be possible. Brick finds a tall steel ladder abandoned:rusty but resistant to the fire. “Look here, soldiers”. He places it in front of the castle but Dave, Cody and Sky refuse to follow him for the respective reasons of being (possibly) allergic to the rust, skiving off the whole day and having something more important to look for, and worth at nothing is the imperative tone of voice he strives to assume to being obeyed. Instead Paintbrush agrees but also object that he can’t climb with its shorty legs such a tall tool, but Brick nips it into his khaki shorts and goes. Downstairs Sky keeps her research getting more and more frustrated but eventually she spots a book nearby the aforementioned ladder( that was used by Brick to balance it missing some centimetres in one of the legs) without thinking a single minute more she launches on it as a fox on her pray but gets higly disappointed when reads the title “1001 way to float in a reality show”… Cody thanks her “Whew, I’m looking for that book by an hour after I lent it a minute to the Cadet!” and she gets crazy. “I’m almost arrived, I can see the window…oww…wwoo…why all is wobbling??” Paintbrush throws up some paint off the pocket “Please, can you stop swinging so much?I’m feeling sick” “Sorry, it’s the ladder not me, seems like its going to fall down” and infact this is what happens “Owch, I think I broke my spine, too”. Jo laughs loudly at their misfortune “AH AH AH!Brick, broke, broken!Those idiots.” “Not that we’re in a better situation” points out Jasmine, while trying to tie a second lasso to the crest of Hydreigon. “I know, our hopes are refunded in the two pipsqueak lovebirds there”. Dawn and Noah are still trying to use the “gentle manners” with Hydreigon, but all the attempts of Dawn to befriend the dragon resulted useless, so Noah dares to suggest a different solution after she got smoked again: “Cough, ahem, Dawn? I like your peaceful approach to the thing, but I’ve enough to be made a pile of ashes for today…maybe we should surrend at the idea of violence (even if I think this would change anything)” “Uhm…I tried everything to link my soul with it but seems like an invisible wall, or better, a dark strong obstacle inside its heart, is blocking my positive influx” Dawn rummages making Noah arching a brow and saying in the Confessional “It’s me or she drank too much natural essences today ?”. Eventually the Moonchild comes up with an idea:using her animal friends as an example for Hydreigon of bright behaviour causing Noah to facepalm. “Now look, hydra, me and my friends are in full harmony, why don’t you do the same? There’s nothing you have to fear, so open your heart to me and…FWAM!” “Urgh, Dawn!” Noah immediately goes to help her, checks for her health but she doesn’t give a signal of response, she’s only leaning on the ground blackened by the last fire attack just received “Littles, are you okay..?Eeeh, your tails are slightly scorchered here!ENOUGH.” As a shadow covers her face, Noah approaches more asking “Ehm..Dawn, still here?Holy irony!!” “Grrr..HOW…DARE..YOU” Dawn turns again having lightnings in her eyes and walks bravely in front of the hydra looking straight in its eyes, all six of them, glaring terribly “Excuse immediately for what you did, I have patience but you made me lose it entirely, so I’m forced to STARE AT YOU” guys, that glare is of the creepy type, pretty every Butterfly in the Confessional admits this,even Jo and Jasmine seems almost envy of this ability, but eventually Dawn realizes this is not the way she learned to act in her life, and also realizes one other thing understanding why Hydreigon is so stubborn and wants at every cost to keep Ella prisoned. “Priority changed again:I get to go, be right back!” Noah: “What?But you were succeeding, I don’t understand.” Jo:”Just shut up and start to climb meanwhile the hydra is temporary tamed!!!” Jasmine:”I did it, we can climb again the neck..here’s the window, I’m in”. The outback survivalist helped the jockette and the schemer to enter in the castle right in time before the hydra gets furious and dangerous again.The Butterfly trio reaches quickly the camera where Ella is lying on a bed utterly senseless.She opens an eye “It’s you, my azure prince…?” and looks at Noah that is forced by Jo to kiss her, then faints again. Jasmine:“Why she fainted exactly?” Jo:“Simple: just saw her blue prince Noah uhuhuh!” Noah:“Hahaha. Very funny.” Jasmine:”Anyway, we have to care now about which way we’ll manage to go down without being mauled like the prays of a tazmanian devil…I mean with bones broken and the blood spread everywhere..” Noah:”Don’t need of details, T-H-A-N-K-S”. “Oh, no, they got Ella!” Paintbrush is boiling in the frustration as each of his plan failed miserely so far “But maybe they won’t survive if they fall..only we have to do is coax the attention of Hydreigon entirely on the Butterflies” and does a dull glance to his team: Brick multiply injured, Sky delirating, Cody yawning and Dave still crying like a baby! “………Picasso, gimme the patience”. The painting tool sits on a rock surrending at the defeat. Eventually Jo and Jasmine decide to jump but Noah ,that is the first to try, crashlands on the ground, Jasmine grabs succesfully the skaled neck and Jo tosses Ella to her but the launch is short and Ella lands on Noah’s back. Nothing serious happened (to Ella) but the boumping sound attracts the attention of the monsters: seems like the Butterflies are doomed. Jasmine uses her australian hat to cover the eyes of one of the heads but can’t do much against the other two, not even her aborigenal power works. She finds herself between the claws of the triple dragon! “Stop!!” Suddenly a voice: it’s Dawn that’s returning with a nest full of strange black and purple eggs. “Great, let’s see what Lunar Face has come in mind this time” Jo grunts from the height of the tower, where she’s stuck. Noah and Jasmine, discouraged, simply groan. “Now I know the origin of your unstoppable lust and seething anger, creature of the darkness:you’re searching for these, your sons” Dawn courageously exposes herself to the danger and the dragon sniffes first her, then the eggs, and finally smiles hugging them.Yes, it’s a SHE. Everyone is shocked, the first to speak is Jasmine “How did you understand it was a mother?” “I didn’t understand, I felt it. This poor mother was searching for the eggs that the Dragons stolen in the last abominal challenge organized by Chris” she patted the head of Hydreigon in affect “now she found back the tranquillity, my mission is over,mmhh.” “Great work, now tell her to help me climb down and let’s go for the immunity, hurry up!” Jo shouts breaking the magic deep moment. In return Dawn makes Hydreigon to give a menacious look to the jockette, asking mellifluy “*How do you say that kindly..*?” “Hnng…Help me climb down, p—p---please.Happy or I have to waste more time?” Jo picks Ella and heads to the forest quickly. Max also comes back on the scene, creeps next to the hydra without being spotted and reads again the dark book “Ok, this time MUST work.Uh?Where’s the right page and why there’s in everypage the script “''you MUST be TOTALLY and PERFECTLY EVIL to use this''” again?I AM E-V-I-L. Bah, stupid book.A-ah!” he does a cheerish cat grimace “The Evilizer:for the sake of darkness and the name of door, you’re going to be nasty as the monster of Lochness and you’ll wipeout everything on your floor!”. A dark ray reaches the ears of the female hydra “So, it..it worked? Hooray!” that immediately goes on a rampage. “ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!” “Wha-wha-what?” Hydreigon stomps on his same eggs leaving Dawn utterly speechless and attacks destroying the castle, Max gloats “Mwahahah!Yes, YES,it’s EVIL!” Hydreigon then grabs the shocked Dawn but she’s saved promptly by Jasmine with also the help of Noah, Max gloats more “Mwahahahah!YES, more EVIL!” Hydreigon gnaws the hat of Jasmine and attempts to eat it, causing the australian giant to struggle back “No, this is my favourite hat, you’re not going to eat it, never!”, Max gloats crazily “'MWAHAHAHAH,EVEN MORE, EVEN MORE EVIL!'” and the hydra sends him in the space with a beam from the mouth “Ahhh, maybe tooo muuuuch!” The situation is desperating. “Dawn, Dawn, tells her again something that calm her mind, whatever you want!” Noah shakes desperately Dawn but she does not a single reaction, Jasmine is risking her life, and the next attack is imminent. But… Suddenly Brick. Since his moral code can’t stand this perspective, the ex-cadet and just promoted sergeant grabs instinctively Paintbush with an hand “I have to save their life and I need your collaboration”. “Wait, didn’t you injure your spine, one leg, an ankle, a wrist and an arm before?” “There’s no worst injury than conscience: a cadet thinks before to the the health of others, always”. “Why should I help you to help our enemies?” the tool can’t understand Brick’s decision. “Because there’s none other who can do that for me than you at the moment, you’re very strong and determinate to be so little and skinny, and to be…a paintbrush.I couldn’t trust none other for the success of the mission.” Paintbrush blushes and pumps his chest “You know what? I’m agreed, count on me” with sparkles of fire in the eyes “I’m ready”. Brick is happy that his speech touched the pride of the little object and runs to the mouth of the hydra interrupting everything: “I have something better for you” “YES, finally someone is going to use in the proper epic way I deserve!...wait,but in which way?” “THIS!” Brick tucks the paintbrush inside blocking the mouth of Hydreigon enough time to let Jasmine, Dawn and Noah to escape but then it shuts up again trapping the soldier “Oh-oh..my destiny is signed, I have to face it” that does a military bye bye in solemnity. “Enchanted Forest” Noah is bringing Dawn while Jasmine is limping, when they encounter Jo, she asks what happened having for once waited “kindly” for them the whole time, as they tell her everything she snaps “AND YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE? NEVER LEAVE A CADET BEHIND!!!”, puts Ella down and rushes in the opposite direction for the castle. Both Noah and Jasmine exchanges an odd look, then they exit the forest, forgetting Ella there. She’s soon after found casually by Dave, Sky and Cody, and this last one says “See? Sierra’s theory never lies, I told ya,e-eh”. “Hydreigon Castle” Brick is using his alarm clock as a trumpet for the final discharge of his life, when Jo arrives kicking the mouth of the monster “Attack someone of your same weight!!” in fury:her determination is so solid to scare the dragon that prefers to fly away. Brick immediately “Thanks you, Jo, if wasn’t for you I.. ehm..I…” and Jo blushes when for a second her lily eyes meets the black ones of the cadet, sparkling, but soon after pushes him down “You would have been meat for dragons, this proves that I’ve always to babysit you, little soldier loser” returning to her bossy persona. “Let’s go now.Can you walk or you need my help also for that?Answer in hurry” Brick frowns but then smiles nodding that everything is okay. “Ceremony of the Kick of Shame” '' Chris is speaking to all the campers reunited at the backfire: “First of all, the winners of today are the original Whimsical Dragons, Cody,Dave and Sky, who gets immunity along with the debutant Ella.Brick, so you’re not included, sorry.Being the merge time, all the votes are tallied together as everyone, winners and losers, have voted.But aren’t we missing someone…?” Right in time Max lands in front of him and immediately stands up “Ouch..” Chris smirks enjoying his pain.He’s going to announce the votes, but he’s interrupted “Shut up. Before you get one of these losers out I want to say IT WAS ALL MY MERIT IF THE DRAGON UNLEASHED IS RAGE:GET THIS, DAWN!I USED MY DARK MAGIC POWERS TO INFLATE THE MISCHIEVOUSNESS RIGHT IN THE HEART OF THE MONSTER, NOW YOU STILL DON’T THINK I’M PURE EVIL,UH?MWAHAHAHAH!” Max danced while gloating in a ridicolous way, shaking the butts “U-Uh, U-Uh, U-Uh” like a monkey. Sky and Dawn are both shocked by this, and meanwhile Max dances in front of the Kick of Shame, the boot activates unexpectedly and sends him right in the stratosphere:it was Sky or Dawn?Nevermind, Max is definitely out, the dark magic book instead lands in the hands of Noah, much for Sky’s dismay. Chris rolls back “By the way, glad we rid off finally that joker, but this doesn’t count as a normal elimination, because the real one is going to be..right now!” he laughed a minute then returned serious, clearing his voice “Ahem.Campers safe are Cody, Dave, Sky, Noah, and Jasmine.This leaves Brick, Dawn and Jo still in danger.” Brick flinches, Dawn is still shocked, and Jo snorts. “And the unlucky one who gets eliminated today is……. ….. …a little bit of suspence.. “Hurry up!” shouts Jo impatiently. …Brick!Cadet or Sergeant, what you want, it’s time of discharge.Return at your BOOT-camp..ahahahah!Got it?” pretty everyone groans at the lame pun and then Brick is kicked off solemnly. In the Confessional Jo explains: “I voted him off along with the other Dragons. This because I couldn’t risk anymore at this point of the competition to show a weakness like that: for the first time in my life I sacrificed the victory for..URGH…kindness?No way.That’s why I removed the sickness from the root” Her voice isn’t firmy as usual, and a sad grimace appears on her face, but she covers it immediately punching the screen. The sunset lets place to the evening, Chris does the final resume of the episode and then is about to go, when suddenly a doubt: “Didn’t forget something else?Mah, the most important things is that I solved all my problems, because the dragon is caught, and I didn't get sued”. ''“Epilogue” In the night the shadow of Paintbrush is seen covered in a green slimy liquid (vomit, muck?) walking on the way that brings back to the cabins “I swear revenge for this…because IMMA A PAINTBRUSH, NOT A TOOTHBRUSH FOR DRAGONS!”. Justin is seen instead trapped in a nest somewhere else far far away from the Enchanted Forest, surrounded by 7 hungry Deino “Glom..you believe me if I say that I’m beautiful to see and awful to taste?” THE END ''Map of the episode'' To help the next writers to follow the continuity, here are the main events of this episode for each of the characters: *Dawn shows strong emotions unlike her usual, such as love (open sequence with Nawn), hate (middle part),and sadness/shock (ending part).This was made to suggest that Dawn is an human being and so she's isn't totally immune from emotions.This wasn't done to suggest a dark side of her. *Jo develops for the first time ever her heart, learning that she isn't so reckless and cold as she imagined, this made her weak and probably close to be out in a bit. However the fact she eliminated Brick shows that she's still the bossy b***h we love (?) afterall. *Noah takes the Dark Magic Book, but this is meant only to be an obstacle for Sky, that means Noah is not gonna turn evil or similar, but only investigate on the book. *Jasmine, Dave and Cody are out of focus while Sky is getting slightly crazy starting to feel dependent too much from the book, and being able to do nothing without it. *Paintbrush is really angry on the ex-Whimsical Dragons remained, especially Cody. *Ella debuts in the season, and she's the last one to return, since we're in merge. *This is the last cameo of Justin, sorry, but I hate him XD. *Half part of the Enchanted Forest was entirely destroyed by Hydreigon, included the Treehouse of Losers. Trivia *The scene of Paintbrush and Cody is inspired to the episode 7 of Inanimate Insanity 2 with Cody playing the part of lazy Fan. *The title is a pun on "Dragon Ball" even if there's nothing inspired to that show. *However the original project was to make Rayquaza and not Hydreigon as the monster to defeat. *The original project also made Cody the main reason of the Dragons last victory as a team, but this was changed immediately. *The original plan was in addition to make Ella singing at a certain point, but this was the same dropped. *This episode is the longest of the season so far, being of 10 pages. Gallery Nawn_dawn_watch.png|Dawn invites Noah to watch the dawn of the sun. Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h25m31s76.png|Dawn prefers to take care of the animals than doing the challenge in Dragon Bold. Paintbrush_vs_Cody.png|Cody decides to skive off the challenge...trusting in the statistics. Dawn_and_Jasmine.png|Later on Jasmine calls Dawn back to duty. Butterflies_vs_Hydreigon.png|The Enchanted Butterflies vs Hydreigon! Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:King Flurry Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Pre-Merge